Sending for Valdemar
by Meryl Dagna
Summary: Whispers travel to the borders. A grove born Herald. In all Valdemar's history there has never been one.. Fourteen year old modern day Kagiso finds herself the centre of a kingdom's attention when she awakes in a foreign realm.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters and world of Valdemar belong to Mercedes Lackey.

I would like to ask patience from my readers who are looking forward to the crossover into Valdemar. I desired to give a proper taste of my character in her home territory. I promise Chapter two finds her there.

Sending for Valdemar.

Chapter 1

The hundred dollar bill stayed outstretched in her foster father's hand. Kagiso gave him an incredulous look. Was he an idiot, or had too many teens coming through his doors broken him? A hundred dollars would get a young teen into a lot of mischief and the misdemeanour kind at that. Finally she asked, "Are you an idiot?"

He laughed, "Just bring back the change." He gestured for her to take the bill. He really was an idiot. No foster kid was going to give him back the change. He had to expect it to disappear, so why do it? She scowled. Her dark brows lowering over her equally dark eyes. She may be only fourteen but she wasn't stupid. It must be a test.

"I only need a twenty." she said firmly not moving from where she stood in the kitchen's doorway.

"Like I said, bring back the change." He smiled broadly offering the bill again, "I have a feeling you'll pass." She snatched the bill with a grumble. She stuffed it in her pocket as she headed for the front door.

Looking back over her shoulder she vowed, "You'll regret this." before she closed the door behind her. She hitched her backpack higher onto her right shoulder as she headed down the hall for the elevator. On the main level she went out through the parking lot exit. A block down the street was the bus stop. She rode it for three stops before getting out at the mall. She finally settled on a pair of white sneakers with purple stripes on the side and decided to wear them out of the store. Having finished her task she stopped at the dollar store and bought a chocolate bar. When the cashier gave her the change she politely asked her to exchange a twenty for coin.

A few hours later she sat at a table in the library idly spinning her hoop earring as she read the textbook laid out in front of her. Her hand lowered from her ear to turn the page. She lifted her mechanical pencil and made notes in her notebook as she continued to read. Her notes were methodical and neat. She looked up as the chair beside her was pulled out. Her friend and former foster brother Drew sat down beside her. She'd shared her last placement with him though it hadn't lasted long. A record if she weren't mistaken. She'd been with the couple a month before they decided she wasn't for them, something about being a smart aleck, ungrateful child. He looked over her notes with a whistle. "This is what you do on a sunday. No wonder you have top grades. You wouldn't catch me working on my days off."

"I wouldn't catch you working anyway," she retorted, "What are you doing here?" She gestured the vicinity which of course was the library. He wasn't here to study of that she was sure.

He held up the blu-rays in his hand in answer, "Why don't you come over and watch one with me?". And go back to that house, no thank-you she thought adamantly. She did like Drew well enough though. His easygoing nature was, well easy to get along with. She sighed. Friends like him didn't come often in her experience. He handed them over when she reached for them. She shuffled through them then stopped. She had been wanting to see this one. She held it up to show him the cover. He nodded. She packed up her stuff and they went to check out.

They stopped at a few more stores on the way. They ended up going back to Kagiso's place instead to her great relief. Her foster dad was lounging on the couch watching the game. He looked up to see Drew and smiled kindly, He'd met him shortly after she'd been sent here. He'd come to apologize for his foster parents behaviour explaining they weren't all bad. She had decided while she certainly didn't agree with him, he was a good person himself. Kagiso stepped in front of him and put a plastic bag on the coffee table with a loud clatter. She really needed to rethink her revenge plots in the future. This one had almost been more trouble than it was worth, though her foster fathers face was a good conciliation. "Your _change." _she said smugly. He blinked for a second than burst out laughing. Kagiso reluctantly smiled. Perhaps she might stay with this placement awhile.

After the movie Drew took his leave. She locked her bedroom door. Than changed into a baggy t-shirt that served as her nighty. She said a silent prayer for her parents in heaven and went to bed. Tomorrow she'd be starting a new school. Transferring in mid semester was tricky. All the groups had already formed at that point. Well she supposed it didn't matter that much. She'd either find a group or be a loner. There was no way to tell till she got there. No use stressing.

To her annoyance her new homeroom teacher had decided to introduce her to the class. It wasn't like this was her class all day. In high school every students schedule is decided individually. All four classes would be different groups of kids. She stood as he even wrote her name on the board. Was this elementary school? "Class this is Kagiso Yamamoto." He was done. She glared at him. If he was going to force her into this, he could at least have put some effort in. What a half assed introduction. She went to a desk in the back and settled. A boy in the seat beside her poked her in the arm. She glared over at him.

"Yamamoto is a Japanese name. You're black," He stated cooly. No shit sherlock she thought. He squinted a little, "Now that I look closer your eyes do look japanese. Are you a halfer?" She stared belligerently.

"I'm Canadian." She stated flatly, "My last name is Yamamoto and yes my father was japanese. My mother was South African and though it doesn't sound it, so is my name Kagiso. Enough info For you?"

"That's so cool!" He exclaimed all sparkly eyed. She stared again. Was this guy bi-polar? What a pain. She was used to being asked about her background. There aren't that many half asian half african that she was aware of. When she'd googled it it seemed like they mostly looked like one side or the other. She'd inherited her father's asian features though her lips were a bit fuller and her nose stronger. Her colouring was her mothers. Her hair was a black unmanageable fro that she kept pulled back in, for lack of a better term, a puff ball. Her skin a deep rich brown. Her eyes were technically brown as well, but one wouldn't be able to tell without getting closer than she would prefer. She'd heard people say she was pretty before. With her luck she'd grow out of it. She was yet to hit puberty.

The boy was going on about something but she only half heard. She was already reading the text her teacher had dropped on her desk as he did his rounds through the class. As was to be expected they were working on a project she'd completed in her last school. Different teachers tended to schedule the work plan differently. She skipped to another section and got to work. While the different classes places were different, the textbooks they worked out of were always the same. She liked the solidity of it.

At lunch she got stopped by a group at her locker. She often pondered what drove people to single out the new girl but then again she supposed to be singled out you needed to be part of a group already. They were laughing over some joke she hadn't heard. Probably at her expense.

"Can't your parent's afford new clothes for their little girls first day of school." The apparent leader asked in baby voice. This brought a new side to infantile behaviour. She shrugged, her open worn leather jacket shifting over her loose jeans. "Other people's left behinds rarely fit properly," she gestured to her belly where her jacket hung an inch or two above her belt. Her red shirt was tucked in. "I thought I did rather well considering."

"Are you trying to be smart?" the leader demanded.

"Of course not," Kagiso said appeasingly, "I _am_ smart." The boy swung to hit her. She dodged smoothly leaving the lockers for his fist. He swore mightily shaking his hand. He turned to attack her again only then realizing she'd already moved into the crowd.

"Later boys." she called over her shoulder with a backwards wave. She was sure she would see them again. Bullies didn't take lightly to being upstaged.

To her dismay the bi-polar boy was in her next class. It seemed he had trouble in geography though as he stayed focused on the map he was drawing. Despite herself she corrected him when she saw him make a mistake. After that she was stuck helping him work on it. The teacher seeing what happened approved and assigned them as partners since it was a bit late for her to start the project from scratch. Of course as a joint project it was expected to be of higher quality. By the end of class she knew the boy quite possibly was bi-polar jumping from one mood to another easily. That and he'd decided she was to be his new best friend. He followed her to her last class of the day pointing out things as they went. It turned out he was in her last class too. Three out of the four, what were the chances?

He talked away without breathing or so it seemed to Kagiso. At least he wasn't asking her questions anymore. Finally when she'd had enough she held up one of her hands to silence him. "Do you want to be my friend?"

"Oh yes please!" He wiggled in his seat excited.

"Then shut up for a while." She stated coldly. He visibly deflated. He crossed his arms and laid his head on his desk. She hid a small smile. Obedient fellow. He was annoying but it seemed he could also be quite amusing. She watched him fidget for the rest of the period, a one sided smile on her face. When the bell rang she taped him on the shoulder. He raised his head to look at her. "Wanna grab a slushy?" she offered.

He smiled. As if afraid to speak, he nodded. She grabbed his arm to pull him up. After he'd collected his stuff she shoved him out the door. She suddenly realized she didn't know his name. "Did you need to grab anything, Sam?" she asked casually. He looked dejected.

"My names Christof, I told you before. Christof not Christopher."

"Yeah sorry 'bout that." she said uncommitted brushing it aside.

Coming up on the bus stop a slushy in each of their hands they talked about their project. They were going to the library to finish it. A skateboarder suddenly zoomed straight for them making no effort to go around. They both dodged barely avoiding being knocked down. She cursed him then turn to ask Christof if he was okay. That was when she saw the bus. Christof had stumbled of the curb in his avoidance of the skateboarder, right in front of the oncoming bus. Her slushy hit the ground in a brown splatter. The coke flavoured contents spreading across the sidewalk. With a great shove she rammed into Christof. Everything slowed down. The buses front seemed frozen in front of her. Her parents flashed before her eyes. It had been a car accident that had taken them. Even though she'd been in the backseat she had somehow survived. The terror of that time returned full force. The flames filled her vision. Then the moment was over. The buses brakes screeched past nothing but air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Herald Allan and his companion Kander were woken by a mind voice. :_I apologize for raising you from your slumber, but my chosen is in need of assistance. I'm afraid she is not as resilient as I, and could use human hands to bring her out of this rather dreary weather.: _Allan got out of bed confused. Moving from long habit he dressed. This was hardly the first night call he'd received. He did not recognize this companion's voice. Then again it wasn't often that a companion contacted another's herald.

:_Thats not it, Allan: _his own companion Kander inserted, his mind voice as astonished as his statement made Allan _:I have never heard this voice either. She is a new grove born.: _A grove born! There had not been one in his lifetime. Not in...he didn't know how long. There was ,of course, the King's Own's Companion, but a new one that wasn't the King's Own? He started to move faster. He donned his rain cape and tied it securely. Kander met him halfway to Companion's field. The rain beading of his white coat. He leapt up onto his back and patted him on the neck He thanked his old friend for fetching him. _:It wouldn't be fare to go without you. Besides she did say human hands.: _His companion stomped his hooves for emphasis.

"Wait! " Allan blurted, "How does she already have a chosen? Wasn't she born this night?" Allan looked down at his companion. Could it be a bard or healer trainee? That might not go over the smoothest. It would be tough on the lad to juggle the two duties, as he himself knew all too well. He doubted the other collegiums would appreciate them _stealing _their trainee either. It was at this moment a young herald trainee came running up.

"Herald, Herald Allan! It's a grove born! A grove born...," The boy came to a stop beside them. His hands were on his knees as he bent over to catch his breath. The rain poured over his shoulders. _That was fast, _Allan thought to himself. News of a grove born travelled faster then he knew possible. He was about to ask how the boy knew when the lad's next words knocked the question right out of his throat, "It's a grove born herald!"

Allan felt his jaw actually drop. He stared disbelievingly at the boy. He turned to his companion to see he looked just as shocked. "What do you mean a grove born herald?" he demanded. The boy looked him right in the eyes.

"I mean a human sir! A girl. She lays unconscious under a grove born companion!" His eyes showed the white around his irises. A grove born _Human_! Was that even possible? :_Your disbelief is to be expected.: _the new grove born companion interjected :_However if we could postpone such matters until you have my chosen inside? Should this continue she will have a rather nasty cold to go with the rather nasty reaction headache she'll have when she wakes up.: _All three started at the mind voice. Right. Allan turned to the boy.

"Trainee..." he trailed off.

"Kristov, sir" the boy informed him.

"Kristov, go ask the healers to prepare a bed. I'll be bring the girl straight there." Kristov nodded assent. He darted off into the night without further delay. He was sure any heralds that should know of the new arrival already did at this point. The companions would have seen to that. They set a good pace into companion's field. Approaching the old temple ruins they slowed to a walk. Allan dismounted and entered the sacred grove. Kander a step behind him. There in the center stood a companion. A sparklyness that wasn't visual somehow shone from the being. A grove born. Below her lay a child in strange garb. The girl also shone without shinning.

He heard a sharp intake of breath. It took him a moment to realize it was his own. He understood in that moment he was witnessing something that had changed history. A polite cough in his mind brought him back to his task. The grove born companion moved out of the way as he slid one arm under the girls legs and the other under her back. He lifted with his knees. She was a good weight for her size but that wasn't what he noticed. He had thought the rather pretty child would be. . . whiter. He chuckled at his own assumption. The girl was as dark as a Haighlei. He hoisted her onto her companion. _I thank you:_ her companion said sincerely, _:I found it frustrating to leave her on the ground.: _ Allan nodded ascent.

Healer Morgan greeted him at the doors to the House of Healing. "I took of putting her in a room facing the outside. Her companion will be able to visit. I understand the first few weeks are important for the two to bond." He looked back over his shoulder to take in Kagiso's appearance. "It's quite something to see." Allan chuckled. That she is.

Kagiso woke to hear strangers discussing her. The smell of medicine penetrated her nose. She was in the hospital. That was expected after getting hit by a bus. Her head felt like it had been crushed. She mused that was fully possible.

"She's been asleep for a _week_. And she has burn scars. Old ones." The first voice said. A mans. Older she thought. He sounded distressed and confused, "Shouldn't she be pristine." After getting hit by a bus? Kagiso wasn't sure she was fearing things right.

A woman's voice consoled him, "Morgan, Companions have many secrets. She is human though. Who knows what being wrought into the world does to a person?"

A second mans voice joined the conversation, "Wouldn't the scars suggest she's not grove born?" he asked.

The woman answered him, "Just by looking at her you can tell she is. The companions stand by her."

Grove born? Companions? Was Christof here as well? Though if he was talking that meant he wasn't as badly hurt. That was good. With a start she realized they weren't speaking English. Nor were they speaking french or any other language she recognized. How was she understanding them? _:That would be my doing: _A female voice said in her head _:I am glad you're awake. My name is Lanya. There is no need to be afraid..: _Kagiso bottled upright startling the three adults in the room. Her head spun around to the source of the voice. To her astonishment a white horse's head was poked in through the window. A horse with blue eyes. She stared. She sank into those blue eyes. There was intelligence beyond any horse. A friend, family for life. She blinked dazed.

"Can horses have blue eyes?" she asked no one in particular. The three adults looked to each other without answer. _:Horses, no.: _Lanya answered, _:But I am a companion and much like you are much more than we appear.: _Kagiso's eyes widened. The horse just spoke! Her lips hadn't moved but she spoke! _:companion: _Lanya reminded kindly, _:Not a horse.:_

Her arm shot up pointing at the companion. An inarticulate shout escaped her throat that none the less portrayed disbelief loud and clear. It was only then that she noticed the room. And the people. This was no hospital she'd ever seen before. The walls were stone and wood. Oil lamps lit the room. She cringed and looked to the people. They wore strange clothing like in a medieval play.. Two, a man and woman, wore matching pure white tunic and leggings. They had knives on their belt. She hoped they weren't real. The last man were an emerald green wizards robe.

_:If I may?,: _Lanya addressed all who were present., _:Things will be clearer if I explain this to you all at once.. I will make it so you can understand Kagiso as I have been ensuring she can understand you.: _All heads turned to Kagiso as she took advantage of the new found communication.

_ "_Before you start what is going to be a long talk and ignoring the fact that you can't exist and this is most likely a concussion induced dream.Where am I and who or what are you?" Kagiso looked from one person to the next and finally her companion.

The woman stepped forward. "My name is Roya. I am the King's Own. That means I am the leader of the Heralds. A tornado wouldn't do justice to your arrival here a week ago."

"And you weren't even awake." The other Herald, for she now guessed the matching garb to be a uniform, laughed merrily. "I'm Allan. I was the one who went out to fetch you when your companion called."

"I'm Morgan. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I've been your presiding healer." The older man smiled warmly, "Is there anything distressing you?"

"Just my head. The worst headache I've ever had." Her face cringed up as she remembered the pain it was causing.

"Your companion warned us of that. The medicine should take effect soon." He apologized,

Kagiso shook off his apology. No big deal. By the time they had finished explaining Valdemar, Heralds, Companions and oh yeah Kings! There was a king ruling this country. Her head was spinning. This time it wasn't the headache. True to Morgan's word the medicine had taken affect near the beginning. But it seemed that overload wasn't enough. She was supposed to become a Herald herself. A lawyer, Judge, Police officer, Surveyor _and_ a Soldier all wrapped into one white package.

"Allow me to get this straight. I am to become a Herald. Serve Valdemar and the crown following orders till the day I die?"

"More or less." Roya admitted.

"**Hell**no!_: _Kagiso exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That statement hadn't been enough for the Heralds. After they recovered from their shock they had protested. Being a Herald, being chosen, was the highest honour. She was chosen. How could she refuse?

"If you think I worked my ass off getting top grades so that someone _else_ could decide my future. You're dead wrong!" Kagiso glared, "I'm not some puppet to be controlled and act the way you please.!"

"No one suggested such a thing," Allan protested.

"Really?" Kagiso demanded, "'Cause I don't remember being asked." Roya smiled. She placed a hand on Allan's shoulder when he went to say more. She shook her head, her blonde waves moving with the gesture.

"We will not force you into anything, nor will we pressure you." Roya gave a meaningful look to Allan who nodded, "It's a life changing decision. We'll give you some time to think and take everything in" With that said she guided the two men out of the room. She turned back to say one last thing before she closed the door. "You're companion will be able to reach me should you need anything"

Kagiso watched them leave. Her glare never leaving her face. She turned that glare to her companion. The horse sighed. _:I'll take my leave as well. You need some time to think.: _Her head retracted from the window to come back with her bag. _:This was left behind when we brought you here earlier:_

Her bag! Kagiso had forgotten about it in all that was going on. She threw the covers back and darted across the room. She felt dizzy for a second but ignored it. She dumped the backpack's contents on the floor. Gym clothes, text books, binders, pencil case. Shoving everything aside she stopped. Her little photo album. It was still there. She clutched it to her chest. She looked into the companion's eyes and again felt she was not alone. "Thank you." she said sincerely.

Morgan made her stay in the room a few more days. She was strangely passive. Perhaps it was the medicine they were giving her. She got tired surprisingly fast and the headache came back a few times. By the third day however she was feeling much better and annoyed. She wanted out of this room. She couldn't find her own clothes so she put on a set of grey clothing she found on the bedside chair. She wanted to wash out her hair but there was no sink in her room. She put on her backpack and hoisted herself over the windowsill. She found herself in a tailored garden with giant torches. Thankfully they weren't lit as the sun was high in the sky. She noted it would probably be best to be back before it got dark. As she rounded a corner she nearly tripped over her own feet to avoid the white mass in her path.

Kagiso looked into her companion's questioning face. "What? I left a note." Kagiso brushed past the horse frustrated. She didn't need a babysitter.

_:You do realize that the others can not read your writing.: _Lanya calmly followed her chosen.

"My writing is perfectly readable." Kagiso snapped.

_:I'm sure that would be true, could they speak your language," _Lanya looked to the side as a boy in rust red walked by staring._ "Or used your alphabet." _Kagiso stopped dead in her tracts. She had forgotten about that. She'd become accustomed to the strange sensation of understanding the healer Morgan and the heralds Roya and Allan when they visited. Lanya had seen to it that she was present for their visits. She had also become accustomed to talking to Lanya. The horse had been a constant entity the last three days. Only leaving when she felt Kagiso needed space. Companion she corrected herself yet again. Not a horse. The two were obviously entirely different creatures but she couldn't stop the mix up in her head.

Kagiso started walking again. A group of girls in faded versions of Morgans Healing robe, Lanya had corrected her assumption of wizardry, pointed and whispered to each other. "I don't suppose I can stop you from following me." She said it in more of a statement than a question. She looked back over her shoulder. When Lanya made no move of altering her course she sighed. Resigned she asked,"So where's the best place to go unnoticed? Everyone keeps staring at me."

Lanya smiled. Was that possible? _:You stand out. Though so do I. We are not the type of pair seen everyday.: _A boy's voice cut in.

"You're a rather gorgeous brown colour." the boy told her, "Beauty attracts attention. Now that I'm closer I can say you're gorgeous overall. I've never seen eyes like yours. Do all your people have such beautiful skin and eyes?" The boy continued but Kagiso had stopped listening. A playboy it seemed. She was feeling a strong sense of deja vu. His hair was a straight close cropped orange. His eyes hazel brown. Remarkably he lacked freckles. He was also wearing the same outfit as her. Her features darkened. So they had pulled a fast one on her. She wasn't much fond of wearing the same clothing as others. Especially the uniform of a position she had rejected. She didn't like it one bit.

"It looks stupid on you." Kagiso interrupted the boy rudely.

"Wha...?" the boy stopped mid sentence trailing off.

"Nothing." Kagiso amended. The boy looked at her quizzically a second before shrugging it off.

"I was down by the temple when you arrived." The boy informed her, "The names Kristov. What about you?" Kagiso froze for a second then stumbled back a step. An awkward silence followed.

"Chri..Chri.. Chri... Christof!" Kagiso burst forward and grabbed him by the shoulders. She brought her face an inch before his. She stared into his eyes. This couldn't be him. He looked nothing alike. More so he didn't know her.

"Its Krist_ov_ though." He corrected. His voice came out calm contrasting his startled face. She released him causing him to stumble back a few paces. Of course it wasn't him. He was back on planet earth not this crazy place that apparently had a duplicate Christof with a different face.. This was sounding crazy even to herself. This wasn't some alien planet. Or was it? Her hands raised to her head. Augh, her head hurt with the possibilities. Alternate reality was more likely. Alternate dimension?

Kristov tapped her on the shoulder, "Are you okay?" His face was concerned.

"Headache." she lied. His face softened.

"I can bring you back yo your room." He offered, "Or find Morgan and ask for more medicine."

"That's okay." She waved his arm off her shoulder, "I'm okay now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Kagiso looked to see he was relieved. Ah! She'd forgotten his question. "I'm Kagiso by the way. Kagiso Yamamoto."

"What a pretty name." Kristov commented. Definitely a player.

_:You're forgetting someone." _Lanya informed the two. The boys eyes widened. _:My name is Lanya. It is a pleasure to meet you Kristov."_

"Your companion just spoke to me." Kristov looked to Kagiso awe on his face.

"No shit." Kagiso retorted, She looked at him askew, "Are you retarded or something?" It seemed he was as dim as his earth counterpart. Kristov looked hurt.

_:No need for that Kagiso," _Lanya scolded,_ :It is considered rare for us to speak to one other than our chosen:_

"_Hahhh? _ You speak to people all the time." Kagiso now turned her attention to Lanya.

_:Yes well, I am an exception.: _Lanya looked calmly down at Kagiso, _:The majority of us would find it difficult. His companion is named Lewis by the way:_

"You _just_ said it was difficult for companions to talk to others!" Kagiso snapped, "How do you know his companion's name?" Kristov's eyes widened. She was yelling at her companion.

_:Difficult to talk to humans that are not their chosen. It does not apply to fellow companions.: _Lanya explained casually unfazed by her chosen's behaviour.

"Your existence makes no sense!" Kagiso accused hotly A burst of laughter startled her. She glared at its source.

"Sorry," Kristov apologized feebly, "Its just that your so. . ." He searched for the word,"different. I like you!"

Kagiso glared which made him laugh even harder. Just great. He was bi-polar too.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The world and characters of Valdemar belong to Mercedes Lackey.

Author's note: I would like to apologize for any offence my use of the term bi-polar may have caused. It was by no means meant to be accurate or offensive. I do understand what you are saying. It reminds me of just how far I have to go to express my thoughts properly. I had only brought it back as I felt the very inaccuracy of the statement made it amusing. I had intended for the "I know what your trying to say but that is wrong" sentiment. I apologize again. Thank you.

Chapter 4

When Kristov had caught his breath he spoke again, "In all seriousness everyone is staring because you are the grove born herald." _The grove born what now? _ Kagiso had heard that term before when she'd first woken up and later as the trio had explained Valdemar to her. But there was some sort of mistake.

"Lanya's the grove born, not me." Kagiso's brow furrowed. They had explained to her the Companions founding. They were summoned by gods. An Idea as out there as the companions themselves. That was only the first ones though. After that they had kids like any creature. It was only the king's own and very rarely another that was grove born now.

_:Ah. I explained this to Allan and Roya after you interrupted me last time." _Lanya gave Kagiso a pointed look_, :You are grove born as well though you are not grove born either.:_

"How does that make any sense?" Kagiso asked incredulous.

"Yah, I don't get it either." Kristov added.

_:We'll have to work on your patience.: _Lanya commented,_ :I was getting to that. You are not sent nor created by the gods to serve Valdemar. Therefore you are not grove born. However, You just like I, came from a world that is not this one. You too used the groves connection the the ether if you will. You were born into this world via the grove. Grove born. You are as undeniably grove born as you are not.:_

"Is it strange that that made sense?" Kagiso looked to Kristov who shrugged. "So I _am _grove born then? Or might as well be. And thats a big deal like if you saw a star up close and personal?"

_:I don't know how you would do that, though, now I wish I could. It sounds rather beautiful.: _Lanya answered, "_Yes, I suspect you are the same. You sound impossible which makes it something that you want to see. " _

That hadn't been the star Kagiso had meant. She'd never bothered to think about it before but, the title of star for idols did make more sense now. Besides that,this was horrible. She raised her hand to her temple as she thought this through. In Kagiso's experience standing out led to trouble. There were those who resented being pushed aside. Those who were jealous or envious of the spotlight. Those who expected a lot from you and lastly those who assumed you'd gotten there dirty. Nothing good could come of it. She preferred keeping to herself out from under the eyes of others. Yet here she was apparently the centre of attention for a whole league of guards. Trained fighters no less. Bad was an understatement. She sighed. Perhaps she was over thinking things. She pushed her negative thoughts aside. It was useless stressing over things that hadn't happened yet.

"Are you sure you're alright? Your headache looks pretty bad." Kristov leaned down to look up into her face. Kagiso blinked. She hadn't noticed him lean in. Ah.

"Maybe you can help me." Kagiso offered, "I'm trying to find a place to watch Valdemar. The real Valdemar." Kristov's brow furrowed. He looked to Lanya for help. She looked away a moment.

_:We have Roya's permission. Lewis will meet us at the gates.: _Lanya looked at Kagiso, _:Shall we go see Valdemar then?: _

Not sure what was gong on, Kagiso followed Kristov at Lanya's urging. Lanya went off saying she'd meet them at the gates as well. They passed large buildings that were pointed out to her as collegiums. Specialized boarding schools for healers, heralds and bards. Why bards Kagiso wasn't sure. They each wore a corresponding colour. Green, white,and red. Uniforms. Ugh. Then there were the students in blue which she hadn't figured out. They didn't seem to have a building. As they came upon open space Kagiso saw the wall. A stone wall that rose into the air. Were they expecting some sort of assault? The wall made her nervous. This was not her world. At the gates another companion waited with Lanya. Both were saddled. Kagiso hid her excitement. She'd never ridden before.

Kristov mounted Lewis and waited. Kagiso watched him than stepped up to Lanya. Here goes nothing. She put her foot in the stirrup and with a hoist dropped back down unsuccessful. Lanya was taller than she'd realized. She tried again and with some scrambling managed to get astride. Lanya was wider too. She wiggled in an attempt to get comfortable. Sitting astride a horse felt weird. She looked down at Lanya and asked mentally, _:How do I not fall off?: _Lanya chuckled back in her mind

_ :Don't worry. I'm a companion. You won't fall off.: _Lanya shook out her mane. She walked forward leading the way. Kagiso lurched with the first movement and clutched the rains tighter. As they passed through the gates Kagiso saw old buildings. Stone and wood intricately carved in a way she'd never seen. They were beautiful. Though some didn't look the safest to Kagiso's eye. The gardens were a treat. Manicured and precise. The next area became more crowded. All paved with the buildings pushed together. She smiled. This area reminded her of home though none of the buildings rose above four or five stories. As they progressed the houses become wooden and smaller. Finally they reached the main drag. Kristov surprised Kagiso and was silent for the trip. He seemed to be watching her. She ignored him.

The whole way Kagiso had been watching. People drove horse drawn carriages or rode horseback. Walked on foot or pulled carts. They dressed in petticoats, dresses and tunics. They carried swords and daggers. The streets were cobbled. There were blacksmiths, soap shops, candlestick makers, and butchers. It was medieval times. Perhaps the original Queen Elizabeth's time. The time of honour, plague, lice, rats. A time where people live to be thirty. A time she would not survive in. She wouldn't have made it, nor had any wish to make it, in Toronto's streets in 2012. It was impossible to make it in the 1600's. Her skills limited as they were to schooling would not do much for her here. To top it off the three languages she spoke didn't include theirs. She wanted to go home. Forget fighting for you place in life. Medieval times you fought for your life.

She didn't know much about this place but she knew Heralds were taken care of. Housed, fed, trained in a valuable skill and even given a stipend. She was fourteen but as she wasn't stupid. As far as forced livelihoods went, a Herald wasn't so bad. She would actually be helping people even. More importantly she'd be helping herself. She wasn't giving up on going home but she could accept being trained in the meantime. She wouldn't have time to worry about going home if she was fighting for food on the streets. She was silent all the way back to the palace.

Allan met them at the gates. "How'd your little foray go?" He hoisted Kagiso down before she could stop him. She was happy he had when she noticed how sore her thighs were. He made sure she was steady before letting go. Kristov dismounted with ease. Kagiso gave him a dirty look. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'd like to speak to Roya." Kagiso announced. Her eyes were determined.

"You'll have to wait," Allan responded, "She's in a council meeting."

"I can wait." Kagiso gave no explanation.

"Alright," Allan agreed, "I'm sure Kristov will know where to bring you when its time. For now Morgan requests your presence for a final checkup before we move you to another residence. The healers need their beds for those who are ill." Kagiso nodded.

"I'll be back in about a candle-mark then." Kristov did a slight bow for Allan before scurrying off. His companion followed as did Lanya.

_:I will see you later. I am going to get this saddle taken off.: _She assured Kagiso, _:Don't worry I can translate from a distance:_

After the checkup in which she earned a full bill of health Kristov appeared to pick her up. She panicked a sec when she couldn't find her stuff but was assured they would be in her new room. Kristov lead the way out of the building and towards the palace. He broke the silence. "You really aren't from around here are you? I mean I know you were grove born but you honestly knew nothing of our world. I could tell when I watched you earlier."

"I'm from Canada." Kagiso allowed, "Don't feel bad. Despite being the second largest country in the world some don't even know where we are. Admittedly there are many countries I don't even know the name of never mind where they are but we take up a sizable hunk of North America. Any world map shows us clearly." Kagiso realized she was rambling, "No, I'm quite sure this is not my world. Not even in the past."

They had entered the palace and traversed a maze of corridors and halls when they reached a door Kristov burst through. Kagiso's protest fell short as he was already in the room loudly greeting it's inhabitant. Kagiso peeked in to see Roya ruffling the boy's short red hair.

"How are you troublemaker?" She asked warmly, "How's the family?"

"Well you know granddad, " He answered, "Mom's doing better these days. The morning sickness has passed. Pa's all fussing over her and grandmama is keeping everything running smooth."

Roya laughed. "Your pa's always been a loon when it comes to your ma."

Kristov gave her a suggestive shove, "So you and Allan. Am I gonna have a new uncle?" She shoved him back.

"None of that now, we have business to get to." She blushed. Kristov laughed in turn.

"I have my eyes on you." he joked, "don't get into any trouble now." He waggled a finger at his aunt.

Roya turned to Kagiso, "I hope my nephew here hasn't been giving you any trouble."

Kagiso shook her head and hesitantly entered the room. She closed the door behind her. So, Kristov was Roya's nephew. And if she'd heard correctly Allan her partner. Was everything going to be interconnected here? "No trouble ma'am." Kagiso assured her, "Just a bit of an annoyance."

Kristov put his hand to his chest in mock pain. Roya laughed again. "I knew I liked you. I understand you have something to say to me."

"Yes," Kagiso answered. Cutting straight to the point she stated, "I will become a Herald trainee." Roya eyed her rarely.

"I'm a realistic person," Kagiso continued, "I don't stand much chance in your world." Roya nodded apparently satisfied. "I do however have one condition."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Kagiso had thought this over thoroughly the whole ride back from Haven. She'd decided to state her intentions openly. "I will become a Herald trainee under the condition that should I ever find a way home, you will let me go. Also, the whole pledging undying loyalty thing is put on the back burner." Silence filled the space between them. Kristov looked back and forth between the two.

Solemnly Roya stepped forward placing a hand on Kagiso's shoulder. She looked directly into Kagiso's eyes. "If leaving is what you truly wish I doubt anyone would be able to stop you. As for pledging loyalty, we hardly expect it to be immediate. Just remember this, a companion never picks wrong."

"I have your say so then?" Kagiso asked sharply.

"My word as a Herald." Roya affirmed. Kagiso staring back into Roya's eyes recognized the solidity of the oath. She nodded brusquely. With that taken care of, Kagiso moved to the next order of business.

"How much of what I know is useless?"

Kristov lead her from Roya's quarters out of the palace and over to the Heraldic Collegium. Again everyone they passed stared openly. Kagiso did her part and glared right back. They eventually came to a small office. Its door open. Kristov rapped gently on the door before poking his head in. No frontal charge this time. He waved Kagiso forward. "Herald Dean, Kagiso Yamamoto is here to be assessed and assigned a room."

"Yes, thank-you Kristov, come in child." He switched his attention to the astonishing girl in front of him as Kristov retreated. Kagiso stepped forward slowly. The man behind the desk was older but judging by his build and eyes, far from what she would have expected of a paper pusher. He'd worked in the field. He shook his head slightly, a smile forming on his lips. "Knowing and seeing are indeed two different things." Kagiso grumbled she was being ogled yet again.

"With all due respect _sir_ can we cut to the chase?" Kagiso crossed her arms across her chest. The dean blinked. The small one had some fire. Interesting. He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Kagiso took it. She took a moment to look around. The office was neat and tidy. The usual bookcase, desk, chairs. She cringed, and oil lamp which was lit. She angled her chair slightly to put it in her peripheral. The inadequate thing left the room darker than she was accustomed to.

"How old are you Kagiso?" The dean had noted her rearrangement of her position to avoid the flame.

"Fourteen." He nodded jotting it down.

"How many years have you attended school?" She looked at him like she wanted to hit him. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm in grade nine like all the other fourteen year olds," Her brows knit together in anger,"I've never failed a grade. I'm a straight A student!" Perplexed now Herald Dean watched her bristle under his scrutiny.

"I appear to have offended you and am not sure how. The companions have explained the nature of your arrival as much as they deemed fit. It seems there are the usual misunderstandings. I ask because I have no way of knowing what life entails where you come from."

Chagrined Kagiso nodded her head in acquiescence. "I'm a foster kid. I'm used to being judged unfairly." Dean returned his own nod. "I've been in school twelve years." His eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed before he reigned in his surprise.

"You attended school at two?"

"Preschool. Eleven years if you discount that. I was born in December so started JK when I was still three."

"Is that standard?"

"Preschool isn't mandatory nor is JK but kindergarten and up is." Intrigued he gestured for her to continue. "Most start kindergarten at five. Some start at four like me depending on when your birthday falls. Anyways kindergarten through grade twelve is mandatory by law. Your folks get in trouble if you don't attend. Until you turn eighteen the school board owns your ass. Just like C.A.S."

"Am I correct to understand that every child attends school for at least thirteen years." Dean stared dumbfounded. Valdemar was unique in that every child had to be taught how to read, write and do mathematics. What Kagiso suggested. . . Kagiso shocked him further when she responded.

"Yes, but if you want a good job you have to go on to college or university. You won't get far with just a high school diploma. Those cost money though which is why I was working my ass off to get a scholarship."

"Slow down. This has become too much information at once. How about you just explain what you've been taught."

"Okay," Kagiso started listing, "math, art, phys ed., science, geography, english, french, history, computers . . ." She tapped her finger against the side of her face where her chin rested in her palm, "Ah! And music." Dean found himself speechless.

"How about I just give you some tests and we can see how you compare?" He nodded to himself thinking it a good solution.

_:There is a problem with you logic I'm afraid:_ Lanya interrupted, _:As I have pointed out just this morning Kagiso has yet to learn to speak or read our language on her own.:_

Dean's shock was split between the companion speaking directly to him and the fact that until that moment had not realized the young girl and he had been speaking two distinct languages. He recovered quickly laughing at himself. "Well then we know exactly where to start."

A whole month passed in what felt like a blink of an eye. Kagiso's time was spent sun up to sundown learning Valdemarian through lessons and conversation. At night Lanya taught her through a subliminal process that both added to and cemented her lessons from the day, as well as laying groundwork for the next ones. She'd been so busy she hadn't even the energy to think about how it was she'd gotten here. Her hard work however had payed off. She could now speak, read and write enough on her own to attend classes. She tested out of math but didn't even bother testing in the other lessons. They were all specific to Valdemar. Well except logic. For this worlds sake she hoped that to be a universal concept. She'd been given a well deserved two days off before starting her classes. She planned to use it to explore.

She took advantage of her first morning to herself and slept in. She pointedly ignored the morning bell, rolling over and going back to sleep. The second bell announcing classes woke her. She looked at her watch. It was only 8:00am. She got dressed in her own clothes leaving the greys untouched on their hanger. She now had three sets. Along with a dress version. She wondered if the heralds were aware of the similarities their institution had with jail. Hmm military was more accurate. She supposed thats exactly where she was. After all those empty threats she was attending military school. She grumbled shaking her head. Who knew.

Lanya made her presence known in the back of her head. :_Ohayō: _Kagiso greeted her.

_:And a good morning to you as well: _Lanya responded in her usual manner. _:Would you care to accompany me for a stroll:_

Kagiso had grown fonder than she'd care to admit of Lanya despite her prim and proper ways. It wasn't in her nature to allow others too close. She put up a token resistance. _:I haven't eaten yet:._

_ :I shall wait for you to finish: _Lanya acknowledged warmly. In the past month Lanya had gained a good insight into her heraldic trainee. Which meant she knew well enough to pretend she didn't.

Kagiso grabbed a roll from the kitchen. Then after a slight hesitation grabbed a second before heading for companions field. She enjoyed her lazy morning with Lanya. She spoke of her old schools telling of mishaps and achievements. She finished her tales with her run in with the bullies the day she came. "By the time I get back they probably won't remember me." Lanya looked to her but didn't say anything as they finished they're ride.

Her next meal she spent in the company of Kristov. She stopped for lunch in the dinning hall where Kristov promptly dropped down beside her. He batted his long lashes at her. "Kagiso." She nodded in his direction. "Tomorrow is rest day. Why don't I show you around the palace ?" Kagiso's ears perked up. She finished chewing and looked over at him. He chuckled. "I thought that might get your attention."

"Who says I'm interested." Kagiso retorted. This was the second time today. She didn't like being read so easily. Much like Lanya, Kristov had snuck into friendship over the past month. Many of her conversations to learn Valdemarian had been through getting to know him. Kristov Chitward, as she learned his full name to be, was a fifth generation herald on his mother's side. Starting with his great and great great grandfather. It continued to his grandmama on the farm who was a retired herald and the mother of his aunt the King's own Roya. That wasn't all though. That wasn't enough Heraldic blood. Apparently his father was a descendant of some legendary fire Herald's sister. Kristov seemed a bit embarrassed about bragging when he explained such lineage wasn't common among the Heralds. His family was a bit unique.

Other than Roya all his family lived on the farm. Which constituted his grandad, afore mentioned grandmama. Roya's older sister, his mother. His father and four younger siblings. Another sibling was on the way. The farm had been in the family longer than their Heraldry gene Kristov explained and wasn't likely to be going anywhere anytime soon. Kristov was a third year herald trainee at fifteen.

To know so much of one's ancestry was mind boggling to Kagiso. She was Canadian. Her father was Japanese. Her mother was black. That summed up what she knew. She'd been eight when they died. That didn't give her all that much time to learn the family history.

"It wasn't said." Kristov responded with a huge smile, "But you wish to go." His eyes held a hope Kagiso couldn't squash. Besides she did want to go. She grumbled agreement.

Later in the afternoon, her exploration brought her to the gardens. She walked slowly enjoying the different plants and flowers. She was examining a rose trellis when she heard crying. She came around a bend in the shrubbery to see a familiar sight. The crying came from a boy she guessed to be ten. He was being restrained by two older boys. A girl leaned on the outside shoulder of both boys amused by the scene they all observed. A short distance away an older girl was leaning into the face of a boy she had by the scruff of his shirt. She shook him and the restrained boy cried harder. She sighed.

_:Whats the punishment for getting into a fight?: _ she asked Lanya.

_:Why do you ask?: _Kagiso felt when Lanya's curiosity turned to understanding.

:_I'm about to start one.: _Kagiso acknowledged as she strode into the scene.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagiso sized up her opponents quickly. Pudgy and Long nose, the two boys holding the crybaby, would be easy enough. They were the type that relied on their size and brute strength to intimidate. She doubted they were used to being on the other side of a fight. Rich bitch behind them was just along for the show. She wouldn't get her nails dirty. The tough one would be the ringleader. That Pudgy and Long nose followed the apparently weaker girl meant she had brains and probably had no qualms about fighting dirty. Viper, then. Good thing she didn't have any such qualms either.

_:Kagiso,: _Lanya tried to cut in, _:I have already summoned Allan. Please refrain yourself till help arrives.: _When Kagiso failed to answer Lanya gave a suffering sigh.

Kagiso had an unwritten rule. Youngest first. She went straight for crybaby. She stopped in front of Pudgy, his captor on the right. She gave an acknowledging nod to Rich bitch and Long nose ignoring for all pretences the crying ten year old in their grasp. She gave a slight gentlemanly bow and offered her left hand to the boy in front of her. In her best Valdemarian she asked, "May I have this dance?"

Before Pudgy could blink she was launching herself forward and up. Her left elbow made contact with his face. Without missing a step she continued her momentum stepping back with her right leg and swinging around, brought her right elbow into the other bullies face. Both boys stumbled backward taking the girl with them. "Go!" Kagiso barked as she ran straight for the ring leader who was now turning in her direction. The Viper's grip remained firm on the boy' shirt. Crybaby didn't need to be told twice he bolted. Seeing her charge Viper threw the boy into Kagiso's path.

Kagiso side stepped dodging the boy. "You too. Go!" Kagiso continued without checking to see if he listened. She'd done her part. Without a seconds hesitation she rapidly changed direction and booked it back the way she'd come. Surprised and angry shouts rose up behind her as she whipped around the corner past the rose trellis she had been admiring earlier. She heard the heavy tread of someone chasing after her.

Lanya's laughter was loud and unrestrained in her head. If she were human Kagiso was sure she'd be wiping tears from her eyes. She retraced her steps from earlier pushing herself to go faster. She was coming up fast on the house of healing. An idea struck her. She ran straight for it. As she got closer to her target she saw a unknown companion. Hearing a shout behind her she gained a last boost of speed and slid under the companion between his fore and back legs. Definitely a boy. She immediately sprang herself up and grasping the window sill leapt over into her old room. Pulling herself snug against the wall she heard her pursuers come to a halt outside. Strangely they became very quiet. She heard them bicker in hushed tones before retreating. She sighed in relief. She lifted her arms to rub one elbow than the other. She cursed mildly. Smashing them into faces hurt! She froze in mid motion when she realized she wasn't alone. She took in the others in the room. Shit.

Kings's Own Roya watched her mother Herald Maia's head snap to the window and followed the movement. To her astonishment Kagiso leapt into the room. Healer Morgan looked up from where he was testing the fit of Maia's newly adjusted peg leg. Maia's face went blank as a herald's was apt to do when talking to their companion. Kagiso froze when she noticed them. Her face clearly said she knew she was caught. Roya couldn't help but laugh. What had she been up to? Morgan smiled.

Maia spoke first over her daughter's laughter. Her voice was deep with a bit of a rasp. "Lukah tells me your pursuers have left. They were not expecting to run into a companion. Tell me child, what is it you did?"

"I, uh, plead the fifth?" Kagiso looked from the unknown woman to Roya and back. The older woman raised an eyebrow. Seeing that she wasn't going anywhere Kagiso answered, "I hurt my elbows."

Maia waited patiently. "On a couple of boys faces." Kagiso mumbled. Roya, who's laughter had quieted, burst into a full laugh despite herself. Morgan chuckled. Maia simply raised her other brow.

"And why did you feel the need for these boys to meet your elbows?" Her hearing was sharp. Kagiso squirmed under her stare.

"Uhh," Not coming up with anything she resigned herself to the truth. "They had crybaby. I mean a smaller kid. Ma'am." Again Maia waited. "He was scared."

"I see. And did you speak to these bullies first?"

"Yes." Kagiso looked to the side. Maia's eyes were unnerving. A piercing grey you couldn't get anything past. "Technically."

Lanya chimed in. _:While her actions were rather rash She did not continue once the boy was free. She made a _very_ speedy escape." _Kagiso swore she heard a snicker in that second sentence.

"Traitor." Kagiso mumbled. She straightened up and faced the small group of adults, "Look, can we just get the punishment over with. I made no move the dodge it."

Allan came through the door pointing a finger sternly at Kagiso. "You! One day! One! You've had not even a whole day to yourself since you got here and you're already in a fight?!"

"Two blows hardly make a fight." Kagiso muttered.

"What was that?" Allan demanded.

"Nothing."

Allan exhaled exasperated and combed the hand that had been pointing back through his dark hair. He shook his head. "I should take your free day tomorrow and have you muck out the stalls."

"Let her have her free day." Roya spoke up, "If what you say is true it's no wonder she acted up. She can always muck stalls before class on first and second day. She should be plenty tired by the end of the day. Too tired to cause more fuss."

"Yes, I see your point." Allan nodded. "You can keep tomorrow off but then its straight to the stables and classes."

"Yes sir." Kagiso agreed. "Thank-you ma'am." She added for Roya.

"Call me Roya." the king's own offered. "And this is my mother Maia. Kristov's grandmama." she added. Ah. Now that she looked closer Kagiso could see that although Maia's hair had long since turned white and her eyes differed from Roya and Kristov's hazel, their family resemblance was there. The pale smooth skin and long lashes along with the soft jaw. She realized Kristov was a pretty boy when comparing him to his two female relatives. Roya finished the introduction, "Mom, this is Kristov's friend Kagiso."

While they had been talking Morgan had affixed Maia's peg leg to the stump of her left leg. Maia readjusted the top strap before rising and stepping toward Kagiso. A very thoughtful expression on her face. "Do you know of Toronto?"

Author's note: When I started this fanfic I hadn't decided the timeline in Valdemar. I have decided this story takes place during the rule of King Roald. I couldn't resist since, no joke, my bothers given names are Roald Herald Perrin. Swear to god. Anyways, you may have noticed I never mentioned Roya's companion. That was partly why. Her companion is Taver.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Maia couldn't have shocked Kagiso more had she spontaneously sprouted wings and proven angels real. Although in all truth they wouldn't be much of a stretch at this point. She stared slack jawed. _How did she know of her home. Her city! _Maia regarded her quizzically as if her response lead to more questions rather than answers. Kagiso's mind raced.

"How?" Was all she could muster.

"I can' tell you. I made a promise. " Maia's brow scowled slightly as she debated something with herself, "I can say you are not the first."

Roya was riveted. Did her mother just say what she thought she did? There was another grove born. No that was impossible. There was no record of such. Why was this the first she'd heard of it? What was Toronto?

"You know someone else? Someone from Earth?!" Kagiso's surprise was quickly turning to anger. She'd been here a whole month and no one saw fit to mention she wasn't the first. There were others like her! Her eyes turned to Roya.

Roya backed up a step when she saw the expression on Kagiso's face. "You lied!" Kagiso accused. Her hands fisted at her sides. "You knew! You knew all along where I came from. You know the name of my city for god's sake!" At this point Kagiso was shouting. That's right they better be watching. No one makes a fool of her.

"You promised should I find the way, I could go home. The _whole_ time you knew where it was!"To her shame hurt showed in her voice. She stormed to the window. On the sill about to drop onto the ground she turned back and spat with venom, "You adults are all alike." She dropped out the window and pushed past Lukah. She barrelled towards companions field in the now growing dusk without looking up. This was why she didn't let others in! When did that damn blond chick sneak in anyway!? She should not be feeling betrayed right now. Lanya and Kristov were bad enough. Argh, there was Allan too. Damn it! She was going to go home. An ache grew in her chest. She stopped mid step. She abruptly turned back toward the collegium then stopped again.

She dropped where she stood. She crouched and put her arms over her knees. She needed to calm down and think this through properly. She'd over reacted. She understood that. It had just happened so fast. She'd been blindsided and she'd acted on her first thoughts. Acted before she thought. How was it that this place had creeped past her sturdily built wall. When was it that she'd started to let her guard down. This wasn't her world.

Lanya came up behind her and nuzzled her shoulder, She said nothing allowing Kagiso to go through her own thoughts. After a bit Kagiso turned and hugged Lanya close. She listened to Lanya's calming heart beat.

_:I was as surprised as you: _Lanya returned the hug resting her head against Kagiso's back. _:Youngling, There has never been another human to come through the grove. I do not believe Roya purposefully mislead you. It seemed she was as shocked as you and I. Indeed, Maia alone appears to have the answers.:_

_ :What answers does she have?" _

_ :That I cannot say:_

-Line break- - line break-

Roya stared after Kagiso stunned. Morgan looked between the two Heralds and quietly made his retreat. He closed the door behind him.

"That went better than expected." Maia commented to no one in particular.

Roya turned to her mother in astonishment. "How, pray tell, is that better!? She thinks I'm withholding some sort of vital information when I don't even understand the exchange i just witnessed." She gestured in exasperation, "What is Toronto and what did you mean when you said she wasn't the first?"

Maia answered calmly, "I spoke the truth. I am unable to explain. I promised I would not betray the confidence. Kagiso is from Toronto, a city in her world. When I said she wasn't the first I was already pressing the boundary of my promise. I did not mean grove born as you and she believed but a traveller from her world."

Roya stared dumbfounded. Till now Kagiso's origins had been but a concept. Now there was undefined evidence of a whole alternate world different from theirs. As King's own Taver had naturally explained what the companions knew of Kagiso's arrival. It was not much. Kagiso's companion Lanya knew the most naturally. All she'd admit however was that it was tied to Kagiso's gift. How then did others come here? Did all her people have this gift whatever it was? What did her mother know and how?

_:I am curious to learn how your mother holds this knowledge.: _Taver interjected, _:Lukah says they will say no more at this time and stands by Maia's decision. I am inclined to believe they have good reason: _Roya accepted this. Her mother was steadfast when her mind was set.

"What shall we tell Kagiso?" Roya asked her mother. The child had been hurt by the perceived betrayal.

"Alas, for once it is not your problem." Maia squeezed her daughter's shoulder affectionately. "I will speak with her before I depart. I will explain you knew, rather know nothing. After, there are others I must consult in this." Roya wished to ask who she needed to consult with, but held herself back. She nodded instead.

-line break- -line break-

Kagiso woke the next morning to a pounding on her door. She groggily swat at her end table. When her hand felt nothing she lifted her head from her pillow. She squinted in confusion before the pounding repeated. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Kristov called through the door. Kagiso made a halfhearted reply. She got up and dressed quickly. Wasn't this the girls side? She unlatched the door and peered through it. Kristov for his part looked altogether to happy for having just woken her. He crooked his head to the side. He brought his hands up to either side of his head. He gestured at the space around it. Kagiso reached up and felt her hair. It was loose having just woken up. Kristov reached to touch it. "How does it do that?"

Kagiso swat his hand away. "It just does." Geez it wasn't the worst kind of afro. At least she had a hint of ringlets within the mass of hair. It wasn't _just_ a fuzzy frizzy mess. Kristov chuckled at Kagiso's scowl. She walked back into the room leaving her door open. Kristov followed and straightened her covers before plopping down on her bed. He waited patiently as she bushed her hair back into her puff ball. Thank god she'd had her brush in her bag. Normal brushes were useless for her hair and often as not got hopelessly tangled in it. She grabbed her elastic off the desk and finished. Kristov hopped up and offered her an apple with a flourish.

"Breakfast madam," He had a twinkle in his eye, "and may I say you're as lovely with your face haloed by your luscious locks as you are with your usual style you now adorn. The severity by your meticulously pulled back hair is balanced quite fetchingly by the cotton fluff tail."

Such outlandish behaviour was common from Kristov. Kagiso played along. She sniffed haughtily and looked down her nose at him. "Better. I will permit your presence." She accepted the apple then turned on her heel toward the door inwardly smiling, "come, Jeeves." He sauntered after her closing the door.

He led her into the palace proper. He took her through the corridor in the visiting dignitaries wing. They politely nodded to those they passed. As mere herald trainees they were ignored. He brought her to the palace kitchens where they were quickly rushed out of the way. They continued on to see the council hall before again being shoved along as people gathered for a meeting. The throne room was not as lavish as in tales but none the less impressive. The libraries were straight out of beauty and the beast. To her disappointment they was no dungeon in the structure. It was elsewhere outside the palace walls.

Kristov was a good tour guide offering little facts and stories about the different objects and people they passed. Something familiar caught her eye. She veered down an adjacent corridor and walked up to the object on a side table. It was a beautiful sculpture of a Pegasus. Its wings were extended. It appeared to be mid gallop about to take off. Curiously there was a trailing shackle from one ankle with the links broken at the end of a small length of chain. It was pure white stone of some sort. A voice behind her startled her.

"Bless your soul, a herald trainee," The voice belonged to a wizened old lady, "Here." She pressed a wrapped package into Kagiso's hands. "Bring this to Herald Sasha. She needs it for her departure."

"Sasha?" Kagiso enquired befuddled.

"Yes! Good lass." She turned and faster than Kagiso would have deemed possible the old woman disappeared around a corner. Kagiso's arm reached out uselessly. She looked over her shoulder for help from Kristov only to realize he wasn't there. She looked both ways down the hall she'd come from to see nary a soul. She started to retrace her steps. It was a safe bet Herald Sasha would be found in the Herald's wing. To her utter dismay she found herself in a dark passage with little light. Despite no recollection of stairs she was relatively certain she now stood below ground level. She was utterly lost.

_:Lanya.: _Kagiso called. There was chuckle before Lanya responded.

_:It took you long enough to ask for help.: _Kagiso had the sensation Lanya was confirming where she was._ :Kristov is already on your trail. He shall be there shortly.: _Kagiso breathed out a sigh of relief.

A few minutes later she heard footsteps coming near. She called to Kristov. "There you are!" Kristov exclaimed. "Just give me a moment." There was the sound of him fumbling with something in the dark. Suddenly there was a whoosh sound as flame engulfed his hand. The harsh light put his face in a devilish cast. Kagiso screamed shrilly as she fell backward disappearing out of the flame's illumination. Her eyes wide as saucers. Her skin alarmingly matching her greys. "Kagiso?" Kristov called.

Kagiso landed on her ass. Her one hand clutching her chest. She was panting heavily. Her heart beat a hundred beats per second. God! She swore her heart had stopped dead for a second there. That scared the shit out of her! At least the flame was out. Her breathing started to slow. "That was not funny!" Kagiso barked when she had the breath. "You scared the living daylights out o' me!" He didn't respond.

"Kristov?" Kagiso called out into the black. She heard a rustling behind her. She looked over her shoulder. She waited for her eyes adjust to the dim light. Her heart stopped for the second time in as many minutes for before her eyes was a stranger. He sat bound and gagged in the corner. Blood dripped down his face.


End file.
